ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight to the Finish: Heroes vs Villains (S4)
How to Play The goal of this game is to be the last one standing. The first 2-4 weeks in the game will be team-based. If you are a hero, you will be working with the heroes. If you are a villain, you will be working with the villains. You're working with your team to win the immunity challenge. If your team wins, all of you will be safe for that week. This entire season is survivor based, so the losing team goes to tribal council, where someone will be voted out of the game. The person with the most votes to leave will be eliminated and the next week begins. Make alliances with people you can trust. Hidden Immunity Idols Hidden immunity idols WILL be in play this season! It protects you from being voted out. Its not something that will be announced, only you will know about it if you have it. UNLESS you decided to tell your team or certain individuals. But be careful, the person you tell may spread the word around. Lets say you find the hidden immunity idol. Your team loses the challenge that week, so you are at risk of leaving. If you feel like everyone is about to vote you out, you can play this idol after everyone votes. The tricky thing is, you wont know if you are actually in danger because you can only play it before the votes are read. If you feel like you are safe, and end up not playing it, you may be blindsided. So play smart. Rules *For these first few weeks, you are only allowed to talk to the people on your team about the game. You are not supposed to know whats going down on the other side. *When doing challenges, do not share your scores with anyone unless I say its alright. *If you don't understand something, come talk to me about it and I will help guide you through. *Don't rush me to update. Its not a fast pace game. Thanks Ways to contact the Host If i'm not on chat when you want to send me your answers/highscore from a challenge, these are your options. *Create a wiki (which is very easy to do.) Name it anything. Don't give anyone the link to your secret wiki. There you can leave me messages without anyone else seeing what you sent. *Via skype. If you want to know my username just ask. Progress SAFE The contestant was not voted out. IMMUNE The team/contestant won the immunity challenge. H-I The contestant played their hidden immunity idol. RISK The contestant was at risk of being voted out. OUT The contestant was voted out. OUT The contestant was removed from the game. FINALIST This contestant made it to the finale. WINNER This contestant won the competition. Nasia: Heroes bye. Next we have slut. I mean Delilah. Ugh why is this bitch on every season.. Delilah: ................ Nasia: *clears throat* Delilah: I already know i'm on the villains sooo. *walks over to villains side* Nasia: Ok good for you. Next we have Jessy. Jessy: I'm a villain. The true villain. ;) Nasia: Alright, John. John: Season 2 winner bitches. Whens the first immunity challenge? Nasia: Um. We're making the tribes first. John: ..I think i'm a hero but yall probably think i'm a villain so. Nasia: Well go to the villain side. Next up, Justin. Justin: I... Nasia: Ok you know what? We're speeding this up. Justin you're a villain. Justin: Sweet. Nasia: Mau you're a villain. Mau: I am? Nasia: Nina you're a hero. Nina: Yay! Nasia: Shan you're a hero. Shan: Cool! Nasia: Thomas you're a hero. Thomas: Ok, but I don't really know whats going on here. Nasia: And lastly, Tyler, you are a hero. Tyler: Ok. Btw shout out to my band, we're called Adrenaline check us out! Nasia: Can you not. Now that that's over, if you have never seen survivor, you suck. I suggest everyone to go watch at least episode 1 of season 20 heros vs villains so you can fully understand what this game is about. Most believe that you have to backstab in order to get to the end *cough villains* Villains: Nasia: Others MAY play an honest game and is very likable to the audience. *cough heros* Heros: Ayyyy Delilah: Bullshit. Nasia: Everyone head on back to camp and enjoy your first few nights. It will get a lot tougher as time goes on. Remember, Outwit. Outsmart. Outplay. ---- PART 2 ~At the Villains camp~ a contestants name is in parenthesis, its their confessional. Not what they are saying out loud to everyone. John: I wonder what we're gonna have to do for our first challenge. Jessy: Yea. Justin: TREE MAIL!!!!! John: WHAT DOES IT SAY!!!??!!?!? OMOGMOGMGOGMOGMGOGMOGOGGGGOG Delilah: Calm down boy. John: No. (Delilah): John is irritating me already. John: OMG WHAT DOES IT SAY!?!?!? READ IT JUSTIN!!!!! Justin: I'm opening it! Ok it says.....OMG. Jessy and John: WHAT???? Justin: "Dear villains. Now that you had time to settle in, it's time for part one of the immunity challenge.-" Mau: What??? Justin: Shhh. "At this very moment, you must come to a team decision, and vote who you want to be the leader of this tribe in the upcoming challenge." John: OMG!!!! Jessy: I'm about to freak out right now. Justin: Wait! "The leader will also be known as the team captain. Circle the name below of who you want to represent your tribe tomorrow. Goodluck." Everyone: Wooooooooooooooow. Mau: This is crazy. ~Heroes camp~ Nina: TREEMAIL EVERYONE!!! comes over Tyler: What does it say? Nina: *reads the same message the villains got* Shan: This is crazy haha. Thomas: So do you guys all just want to vote based on physical abilities or mental? Or- Tyler: Does anyone actually want to be the leader? ~Villains~ Delilah: Someone should just step up and be leader.. Justin: I think you should do it, Delilah Delilah: Fine. Jessy: Yas ~Heroes~ Tyler: Ok i'm voting for Brandon to be leader. Shan: Me too. Brandon: Wait hold on Nina: Me three lol. (Brandon): Guess i'm the leader. ---- PART 3 Nasia: WELCOME TO YOUR FIRST IMMUNITY CHALLENGE! Everyone: WOOOOOO!!! Nasia: Heroes, who have you chosen to be the leader of your team? Heroes: Brandon Brandon: Yea Nasia: Villains? Delilah: ME *starts to twerk* Nasia: The two of you, come of to this podium. Everyone else, you may take a seat on the benches. I need you two, to give me answers to a few questions. Its multiple choice and you will receive it in chat. Fill them out quietly, without your teammates. Nasia: Delilah and Brandon, your time starts now. give their answers Here were the questions 1: Apple or Banana? '' ''2: Yellow or Green? '' ''3: Mountain climing or bungee jumping? '' ''4: Ice skating or roller skating? '' ''5: Pizza or Pasta? '' ''6: Movie types: Romantic or Comedy? '' ''7: Green eyes or Brown eyes? '' ''8: Cats or Dogs? '' ''9: Date with your crush: Dinner and a movie or chill at home? '' ''10: Spongebob or patrick? '' Nasia: It is now time, for the heroes to guess what Delilah answered and the villains to guess what Brandon answered. You must pick someone from your team to submit the answers to me. For every correct answer your team receives a point. Whichever team has the most points at the end wins this immunity challenge. Goodluck. 'break' Nasia: Villains, show us your guesses. Villains: 1) Banana 2) Yellow 3) bungee jumping 4) roller skating 5) pizza 6) romance 7) brown eyes 8) cats* 9) dinner and movie 10) patrick* Nasia: The guesses with a star means you scored a point. Villains have scored 2 points. If heroes receive more than 2 stars, they will win immunity. Heroes: crossing fingers and holding each other tight Nasia: Here was what the Heroes guessed. Heroes: 1. Apple* 2. Yellow 3. Bungee Jumping* 4. Ice Skating* 5. Pizza* 6. Comedy* 7. Brown* 8. Dogs 9. Dinner and a movie* 10. Patrick Nasia: HEROES WIN IMMUNITY WITH 7 CORRECT ANSWERS!! ---- 'TRIBAL COUNCIL' 'VOTED OUT 4-1' '#BLINDSIDE''' }} scores 0 points for the villains Nasia: ....Jessy! Jessy: O. Nasia: scores 21 points for the heroes Nasia: Nice shan! Shan: Thanks! scores 0 points for the villains Nasia: .... Justin: Oops. Nasia: right now, the score board is 0 villains 21 heroes. scores 21 points for the heroes Nasia: Make that 42 points for heroes! scores 0 points for the villains Nasia: Wow. Mau: Eh. Nasia: Tyler is the last person for the heroes to reveal his score. scores 20 points for the heroes Nasia: Good job tyler, making heroes score 62! Delilah, you must get a higher score than 62 to win this competition for the villains . This is absolutely the worst performance I have ever seen from ANY tribe in this game! *In my jeff probst voice* scores 9 points for the villains. Nasia: HEROES WIN IMMUNITY FOR THE SECOND WEEK IN A ROW!! Heroes: *EVERYONE CHEERING AND DANCING AND HUGGING* Tyler: *Sticks middle finger up at villains* YOU CANT BEAT US!!!! Nasia: Great work heroes, head back to camp. exit Nasia: Villains, once again, date with me at tribal council where one of you will be voted out of this game. Head back to camp i got nothing for ya. ---- Nasia: Welcome to tribal council. Grab your torch and dip it into the fire. In this game fire represents your life. ... So Justin, do you feel like you are at the bottom of your tribe right now? Justin: I feel like no one is safe and that anything can happen and change suddenly like last week. So yeah, I don´t know if I´ll be safe. Nasia: What about you Delilah? Delilah: I don't feel like I'm at the bottom to be honest, we're really all equal. Nasia: Does anyone feel that there is someone on your tribe that is calling all of the shots? A person who can be known as a leader? Delilah: I don't think there's necessarily a leader, we're all free to say what we think, it's just I think I tend to make more decisions than the others, even though they are equally able to make decisions just as a good as I can Nasia: Justin I saw you nodding your head when Delilah said she makes more decisions than others. Justin: Mmhm kinda, I think Deli does have a certain power to just like... kick ass, and does have influence, but we all discussed things together ´cause we´re still a team. Jessy: Yea I think we all take things in consideration. Nasia: Mau, you look zoned out a bit. Do you feel like you could be at risk tonight? Mau: Nasia: Alright time to get to the votes. votes while mysterious music plays Nasia: I'll go tally the votes. . . Nasia: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so. looks at eachother . . . Nasia: Ok, once the votes are read the person with the most votes will be out of the game. vote....Mau. . . Nasia: vote...Mau . . . Nasia: vote... and second person voted out of FTTF Heroes vs Villains.. Nasia: Mau, the tribe has spoken. exits Nasia: Have a good night villains, head back to camp. did not submit his vote nor his answers for tribal council. Since he had all votes against him, we moved on and could not wait any longer. }} . And no it does not involve paint nor having to screenshot! Brandon: Good Heres the link. ---- PART 3 Immunity Winner Revealed Brandon won with 170 points. Thomas came in second with 160. Justin and Shan tied for third with 150. Delilah came in fourth with 140. Jessy placed last with 100. Tyler and Nina threw the challenge. I would like to have a live tribal council sometime soon. Nina if you log on today please send me who you are voting off through another wiki. Your timezone interferes and I know you wont be able to be on chat around the time we do the live show. Brandon, being immunity holder, you cannot write his name down. After tribal council we are taking a small break because I have tests to study for and an essay to write. The next immunity challenge will be sometime after Thursday. With there being many new competitions i'm sure they will keep you occupied and no one will be in a rush to start week 4 yay! Later . ---- PART 4 Nasia: Attention everyone. Nina has left the game. She is being evacuated because she misses her family at home and thinks its her time to go. Even though someone has left the competition, we are still having tribal council and another person will be going home tonight. (Ofc the real reason for nina being out of the game is inactivity. She says she wont be on much and doesn't seem to have been paying attention at all. We still love you girl. xoxo) TRIBAL COUNCIL Nasia: Delilah, who do u feel is the biggest threat in the game right now? Delilah: To be honest, I think that the biggest threat would be Tyler Nasia: Tyler, do you think you're the biggest threat? Tyler: Well, I think everyone is a threat. Delilah is obviously a very smart politician, so she's a threat. Nasia: Justin, has there been any talk about who has the idol Justin: Em... not this time i guess.. wait, i'm lost.. Nasia: Shan, is the game still divided heroes vs villains or do you feel like people are shifting and working with others Shan: Idk Nasia: Jessy, since the villains are only down to 3 members and heroes at 4, do you think one of the villains could be going home tonight? Jessy: Yes, it's possible, but you know one of the heroes can flip Nasia: Brandon, how do you feel about that? do you think a villain is going home or are all the heroes no longer sticking together? Brandon: I don't feel like I can trust anyone in this game, atm. Everyone's after blood, but the villains have been on a losing streak. So it's pretty hard to decide... Nasia: Time to get to the votes votes Nasia: If anyone has an hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so. . . . . Delilah: *stands up* Jessy: *stands up* Nasia: Jessy: I'm playing my idol tonight. Delilah: Me too! Delilah and Jessy: *hands nasia the idols* Nasia: The rules say if anyone plays a hidden immunity idol all votes cast against them will not count and the person with the next highest amount of votes will be eliminated. These, are not hidden immunity idols. Jessy and Delilah: Nasia: I'll read the votes. First vote- . . . SHAN Shan: *looks nervous* Second vote- . . . . JUSTIN Justin: What. Third vote- . . . DELILAH Delilah: BITCH I WILL FUCK U UP Nasia: Thats 2 votes shan, 1 vote delilah, one vote justin. Fourth vote- . . . SHAN Shan: OOO Fifth vote - . . SHAN Sixth vote- . . . . . Nasia: And thee 3rd person voted out of FTTF heroes vs villains, Shan its time to go bring me your torch. Shan: I HATE YOU GUYS. NO FUCKS FOR YOU. Nasia: Shan, the tribe has spoken. Shan: Whatever. *leaves without looking back at these hoes* }} Nasia: Oh. Jessy: BITCH U TELLIN' BITCHES ALL DAY TO VOTE FOR ME WHEN BITCH U GON BE BITCHED Delilah: Ur a bleep who bleep bleep in the bleep of ur ass Jessy: EXCUSE ME bleep YOU bleep bleep S ALL DAY LIKE FUCKING bleep ASS bleep U CHEATING Delilah: U FUCKING bleep bleep bleep I HATE U bleep BAG U BITCH U WHORE U bleep Nasia: DRAG HER YAAAAAAAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHO I'M ROOTING FOR!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jessy: GO SOME WHERE WITH YOUR DOLLAR TREE WEAVE Delilah: I DONT HAVE A WEAVE ASSHOLE Nasia: OK OK OK SETTLE DOWN Jessy: OOO THIS UR HAIR?? NASTY! Delilah: YEAH Nasia: ENOUGH GUYS LETS CHILL Jessy: LOOK LIKE A WIG BITCH Nasia: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone: silence Nasia: Delilah, you made it to the final round in our first two seasons. You were very close last season as well. Since you are known as one of the best players in this game, do you feel like that could potentially hurt you? Delilah: Of course I think that could hurt me, every week I fear my alliance members will backstab me, of course I trust them and all but you never know in a game like this, friends can turn on each other like that. I'm doing my best though and hope to make it through another week. Nasia: And Justin, you won last season! Do you feel like there's a big target on your back? Justin: I think I may be a bigger target tbh as people may want me out... but im going to keep on doing my best and try to get to the end again. Nasia: Ok everyone its time to get to the votes, you cannot vote for Thomas or Brandon. Lets begin. votes reveal of the votes is voted out 4-2 #Blindside }} ''Week 7'' Category:Competitions